Gabrielle y la boda de Lila
by Rocio
Summary: Lila se va a casar y Xena nota a Gabrielle algo rara. ¿Será que se acuerda de su propia boda con Pérdicas? ¿O la respuesta es algo que la guerrera ni se atreve a imaginar? Descúbrelo por tí mismo/a.


**"Gabrielle y la boda de Lila".**

**Disclaimers:** los personajes contenidos en este relato son, en su mayor parte, propiedad de MGM/UNIVERSAL, y en ningún momento he pretendido robarles el copyright.

**Violencia: **hum… bueno, una pizquita de nada. Esto es "Xena: Princesa Guerrera" después de todo, ¿no? No sería del todo ella sin usar un pelín la espada o patear algunos traseros…

**Sexo:** apenas si se nota. Pero seréis conscientes de ello cuando pase (je, je), tranquilos. Es más bien romance con su chispita de angustia que otra cosa.

**Agradecimientos:** a esa magnífica serie que por fin me hizo sentir tan inspirada como para atreverme a plasmar en papel (real o virtual) algunas de las cosillas que me bullían por la cabeza. Y al personaje de Xena, por hacer que desease ser más fuerte y responsable. También al de Gabrielle, por inspirarme a tratar (que no siempre conseguir) de ser mejor persona, más tolerante, y ver el lado bueno de las cosas y las gentes antes que el malo. Y, por supuesto, a los creadores de "Xena: Princesa Guerrera" por traer a la vida esta serie… Aunque la fastidiasen en las últimas temporadas. La cosa nunca volverá a ser lo que fue (suspiro), pero en los corazones de mucha gente así se mantendrá por siempre (no hay más que ver el inesperado nacimiento de las séptima y octava temporadas virtuales, que continúa las aventuras de estas dos estupendas mujeres tal y como nos gustaría que estas tuviesen lugar).

**Nota de la autora:** este es realmente mi primer intento de fanfic, así que supongo que habré de prepararme tanto para lo bueno como para lo malo cuando (y si) alguien me escribe para darme su opinión sobre él. Pero debo confesar que esta no es la primera página web a la que lo envío, pero la que lo acogía está fuera de uso y… bueno… ¿qué puedo decir? Soy una chupóptera insegura. Me gusta que la gente lea lo que escribo y luego me diga qué le ha parecido. Por supuesto que lo prefiero cuando son cosas buenas, pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida (suspiro de nuevo). Ahora en serio: decidme qué tal lo hago, ¿vale? Siempre es útil para mejorar… o directamente abandonar. 

He añadido algunos cambios a la versión original, así que espero que ahora sea mejor…

Bueno, después de soltar todo este discurso, os dejo para que podáis leer tranquilos esta humilde obrilla. Espero que os guste. O que, al menos, os riáis (preferiblemente conmigo que de mí). Un saludo.

Xena cabalgaba tranquilamente sobre Argo a través de una hermosa pradera cuajada de flores amarillas. A su izquierda, el colorido paisaje aparecía bordeado de árboles que agitaban sus ramas con la suave brisa. De pronto, la guerrera se dió cuenta de que su rubia compañera había quedado atrás. Refrenando con suavidad a su montura, se detuvo a esperarla, girándose en la silla para contemplar su avance. La bardo caminaba lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, como si estuviese sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Ausente, como era su costumbre en los últimos días. Xena la observó con expresión preocupada. 

No era normal en la joven ese ánimo callado y taciturno. ¿Le ocurriría algo grave?

-¡Eh, Gabrielle!- le gritó, acompañando sus palabras con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas al tiempo que se erguía sobre la silla con los pies bien afirmados en los estribos - ¿Qué te ocurre hoy, has comido demasiado?

La morena guerrera intuía que no se trataba de algo tan simple. Porque, en verdad, si algo no había perdido su compañera era ese apetito suyo tan voraz. Esa misma mañana, casi había engullido ella sola el gordo conejo que Xena había cazado. 

Quizá sólo fuese una digestión pesada la que restaba vivacidad a su andar...

-¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó cuando la pequeña rubia finalmente llegó junto a ella - Si estás cansada podemos parar un rato, vamos bien de tiempo.

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien - respondió la bardo, esbozando una sonrisa que, sin embargo, no llegó a sus ojos, habitualmente tan luminosos.

Hacía varios días que la chispa se había ido apagando en ellos, de forma lenta y gradual.

Xena dio marcha atrás a sus recuerdos mientras reemprendían el camino, a un ritmo más pausado, tratando de averiguar dónde estaría el problema. Todo parecía haber comenzado unos pocos días atrás, cuando un mercader de Potedaia las abordó en Naxos y les entregó un mensaje de la familia de Gabrielle. La misiva era de Lila, y en ella esta le anunciaba a la joven bardo su próxima boda, y su deseo de que ambas asistiesen a la ceremonia. La hermana de su amiga se había comprometido meses atrás con un joven de una aldea vecina, poco después de la última visita de ambas. Ahora iba a casarse, y, por alguna razón que la guerrera no acertaba a comprender, Gabrielle no se mostraba en absoluto alegre por la noticia. Era muy extraño, y Xena estaba en verdad desconcertada. Desde que la conocía, siempre había admirado esa rara cualidad que tenía la joven para compartir, e incluso fomentar, la alegría de los demás. A su alrededor, todo se iluminaba cuando ella aparecía.

Esa era una de las muchas razones por las que su corazón se le salía del pecho al mirarla…

Con un gesto decidido, la guerrera sacudió de su cabeza esos pensamientos estériles que, a fin de cuentas, no la conducían a nada bueno. Eran terreno abonado para el dolor, nada más.

-¿Es por la boda de Lila? - se decidió a preguntar, su voz reflejando cierta indecisión - ¿Te apetece hablar de ello?

Xena tenía miedo de saber... ¿Sería que Gabrielle recordaba a Pérdicas? ¿La boda de su hermana le traía malos recuerdos y esto le impedía disfrutar del acontecimiento como debería? A su pesar, Xena sintió la irritación crecer en su interior, profundamente mezclada con una infinita y desgarradora tristeza. ¡Dioses, ella la amaba, y guardar eso en su corazón, sabiendo que su bardo atesoraría para siempre el recuerdo de otro en su tierna alma, le dolía más que si una espada la atravesase cien veces!

-No - dijo la joven, sacándola de su ensimismamiento - Prefiero seguir adelante. Me gustaría llegar pronto, para ayudar a Lila con los preparativos.

Desconfiando de su respuesta, la guerrera la observó con mal disimulada suspicacia.

-En serio, estoy bien - reafirmó Gabrielle, animando su expresión con una de sus dulces sonrisas - Sólo estoy... un poco cansada. Eso es todo. Esta noche no he dormido muy bien, me temo.

Era cierto. Xena se había despertado varias veces a causa de los movimientos desasosegados de su compañera de cama. Azuzando a su montura para que alcanzase a la joven rubia, que había echado a andar sin esperarla, la guerrera intentó convencerse a sí misma de que, en efecto, su decaimiento se debía únicamente a la falta se sueño. Y tal vez también a un natural sentimiento de pérdida. Quizá su amiga sentía que, al casarse, en cierta forma su relación con su hermana menor daría un giro decisivo, que las cosas entre ellas serían diferentes...

No hablaron más. La tarde cayó y ambas mujeres se detuvieron junto a un arroyo para montar el campamento. No estaban ya muy lejos de la aldea de Potedaia, probablemente llegarían antes del próximo ocaso. Haciendo chasquear dos piedras entre sus manos, la guerrera encendió el fuego para procurarse una cena caliente. Con una sonrisa, se giró hacia la bardo, buscando un poco de la habitual conversación. Era una agradable costumbre que la joven rubia había introducido en sus vidas. Después de una larga caminata como las que solían hacer, generalmente con poca o ninguna conversación de por medio, las dos gustaban de un poco de contacto humano. A veces Gabrielle se entretenía a sí misma, y a ella, narrando una de sus historias, pero hacía ya tiempo que no era así... Mirando el bello rostro de la joven rubia en la penumbra, su sonrisa se desvaneció instantáneamente al percatarse de que nuevamente su amiga parecía estar muy lejos de allí.

-Muy bien - le espetó, incapaz ya de controlar su preocupación - ¿Qué te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque no te creeré una sola palabra.

Sobresaltada, la bardo levantó la cabeza y la miró. La guerrera se había incorporado con cierta violencia, irguiéndose ante ella cuán larga era con una mirada severa en los espléndidos ojos azules. Con las llamas a su espalda, delineando su imponente figura desde atrás, su apariencia era realmente magnífica. Parecía una furiosa diosa morena envuelta en su halo. En las crecientes sombras, la bardo sólo podía vislumbrar sus deslumbrantes ojos. Eran como faros en la niebla, y le cortaban la respiración. ¡Dioses! ¿Habría en la tierra alguien tan esplendoroso como ella? ¡Cuánto anhelaba tocarla, besarla, refugiarse en sus brazos, envolverse en la calidez de su cuerpo y el sentimiento de protección que ello siempre le brindaba y no desprenderse jamás...!

"¡Cobíjame con tu fuerza - pensó su mente, exaltada - Cuídame, ámame... No me niegues tu amistad ni tu cariño nunca, pase lo que pase, porque tú eres toda mi vida!".

-Gabrielle, te estoy hablando - le dijo Xena con la impaciencia claramente escrita en el rostro perfecto.

Cuando la bardo volvió a la realidad, su amiga la estaba observando con un talante ya a todas luces malhumorado. Se había parado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados, y parecía esperar la respuesta a una pregunta que la joven no había oído en absoluto. 

Trató de recordar de qué se trataba...

-Uh... eh... nada, ya te lo he dicho. Sólo estoy cansada - alegó, con una débil sonrisa en los labios, tratando de parecer como siempre.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Xena la miró a los ojos, buscando la verdad en su interior. 

Temerosa de que pudiese llegar a descubrir más de lo que debía, Gabrielle se incorporó con rapidez de su incómodo asiento sobre el suelo y se dirigió resuelta hacia Argo, tomando de sus alforjas una bolsa con comida que había comprado en la última ciudad por la que habían pasado. Pasó a su lado con una deslumbrante sonrisa como escudo y tomó asiento rápidamente junto a la fogata, abriendo el paquete que sostenía en su regazo.

-¿Hace un poco de frío, no? - inquirió, en un penoso intento por iniciar una conversación que alejase la atención de la otra mujer de lo que bullía en su interior.

Sacando una hogaza de pan moreno, algo de queso y un poco de jamón, la bardo insertó varias porciones de estos últimos en el extremo de una larga vara que había hallado por ahí mientras preparaba el lugar para acampar y los sostuvo a cierta distancia del fuego.

-Así sabrán mejor, ¿no crees? - le preguntó, girando apenas la cabeza en la dirección que suponía estaría su compañera - Será diferente... ¿Xena?

Sin decir palabra, la guerrera tomó asiento junto a la joven rubia, cruzando las piernas bajo el cuerpo, y comenzó a comer en cuanto la cena estuvo lista sin apenas dirigirle la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo, Xena notó como su amiga la observaba, sin duda desconcertada y algo dolida por su deliberada frialdad, pero la ignoró. Si ella podía jugar a "estoy - bien - no - me - pasa - nada" cuando era obvio que no era así, desde luego que no iba a ser la única. Pasó el resto de la velada en absoluto silencio. Estaba enfadada con la joven de cabello claro. Se suponía que eran amigas, que estaban juntas en lo bueno y en lo malo. Cada una conocía a la otra casi mejor que nadie en el mundo, compartían la mayor parte de sus más íntimos secretos, así que ¿por qué ahora la bardo se empeñaba en ocultarse de ella? ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza?

Estaba dolida, y no podía parar de darle vueltas al asunto...

Gabrielle no podía dormir. Era su tercera noche de insomnio. Y todo por algo que hubiera debido hacerla sentir enormemente feliz... Pero no podía. Saber que la pequeña Lila iba a convertirse en la esposa de alguien, que amaba y era amada, y que lo sería por el resto de sus días con algo de suerte, sólo la hacía sentir horriblemente mal. Era casi monstruoso, pero sentía envidia de su propia hermana... 

Un enorme vacío se había instalado en su interior desde que recibió la carta notificándole el acontecimiento. Su padre, desde luego, estaría feliz de que al menos una de sus hijas cumpliese sus expectativas. Pero no era eso lo que la tenía mal, sino el hecho de que su hermana, la pequeña Lila, hubiese encontrado a alguien a quien entregar su vida sin reparos. ¿Y qué era lo que tenía ella? Nada. Amaba sin ser correspondida, sin posibilidades ni esperanza alguna.  Su corazón volaba alto con las alas del amor, pero caía a tierra como plomo, presa de un terror infinito, a la menor oportunidad de ser descubierto. Entonces se replegaba en su interior, como una alimaña herida hacia su cubículo cálido y seguro.

Hastiada de sí misma, se giró en su improvisado lecho, volviéndose de cara hacia la mujer que dormía a su lado.

Gabrielle sonrió. En momentos como esos, el moreno rostro estaba relajado, y sus facciones, despojadas de su habitual severidad y distanciamiento, eran en verdad lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Aunque también lo eran cuando su humor se tornaba oscuro... ¡Dioses, qué duro era fingir indiferencia, refrenar su desbocado corazón y tragarse todo el amor que le inspiraba esa magnífica mujer! Ella era a la vez dura y vulnerable. La hacía sentir segura como nada ni nadie en el mundo lograba hacerlo, y seguir a su lado a toda costa era su máxima aspiración. Ahora sabía que no podría ser feliz de otro modo. Por eso callaba... Si Xena la alejaba de su lado, con ira o incluso desprecio, al averiguar la verdad, _su_ verdad, no sería capaz de soportarlo. 

¿Por qué el amor debía ser también sufrimiento? 

Con una leve sonrisa de ironía, se dio cuenta de que la cosa no carecía de lógica. Ella era una bardo, un narrador épico, ¿de qué otro modo podían transcurrir su vida y sus sentimientos si no? No sabía qué iba a hacer. Seguir fingiendo indiferencia cuando sus ojos, su corazón y su alma se iban tras ella a la menor oportunidad sería, era ya, un esfuerzo sobrehumano. ¿Cómo mantener una actitud pasiva si cuando ella se paseaba por el campamento, con esa sonrisa que iluminaba la más negra noche y detenía en seco su corazón, cuando la tocaba, aunque fuese de modo casual, o le hablaba con esa dulzura que sólo reservaba para ella, lo único que deseaba era fundir su cuerpo con el de la otra mujer y llegar hasta el centro de su atormentada alma, para sanarla y sanar también así su propio pequeño dolor? 

Con un suspiro apenas contenido, la bella rubia cerró los ojos esmeralda y trató de conciliar el sueño antes de que el amanecer le robase el poco descanso que pudiese obtener.

Xena se despertó al sentir un leve movimiento a su lado. Parpadeando, abrió poco a poco los ojos, concentrando su mirada en la pequeña figura dormida frente a ella. De nuevo, la preocupación la tomó por asalto. Su corazón sufría por la rubia, y ésta no parecía querer compartir su dolor, desesperándola con ello. El arraigado instinto de protección que le inspiraba realmente iba a matarla... 

Su mirada se quedó irremisiblemente perdida en sus dulces rasgos. Esa era una de las escasas ocasiones en que podía permitir a sus deseos vagar libremente, segura de estar a salvo de miradas indiscretas y sabiendo que era toda suya. La luz de las llamas iluminaba el rostro de la bardo, revelando un entrecejo cómicamente fruncido que la hizo sonreír con ternura a su pesar. ¡Deseaba tanto liberar su alma de ese profundo secreto que se hundía en ella como una cuña en la piedra...! Pero no quería asustarla y que se alejase de su lado, dejándola de nuevo sola y perdida. Ella había traído la luz a su vida, y Xena sabía que ya no sería capaz de vivir sin eso. Era consciente que no podría tenerla, nunca, pero haría lo que estuviese en su poder para hacerla feliz.

Con amorosa suavidad, extendió su mano lentamente, acariciando la mejilla sonrosada y fresca. Los labios de la joven se entreabrieron apenas al sentir el roce, y la guerrera se contuvo a duras penas para no acercar su rostro al de ella y besarla con lentitud, demorándose en la exquisita dulzura que sabía encontraría en esos suaves labios. 

Desviando la mirada, se concentró en colocar en su lugar: tras la oreja de la dormida bardo, un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio. Un fiero sentimiento de protección la invadió al contemplarla: tan serena e inocente en su sueño. Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, llevaría más dolor a su vida... La muerte de Pérdicas la había sumido en una desesperación tan tremenda, que había estado a punto de acabar con su espíritu puro. Todavía, al recordar aquel sufrimiento tan desgarrador, Xena temblaba, sabiendo lo cerca que había estado de perderla. Toda esa rabia concentrada, todo ese deseo de hacer daño, tanto dolor... realmente la habían asustado como ninguna otra cosa en la vida. Había sido entonces cuando, temiendo que la cálida luz que iluminaba a su joven amor se extinguiese sin remedio, arrastrando a ambas de vuelta a la oscuridad, había dejado de lado su orgullo y había clamado a los dioses en busca de ayuda.

Y había funcionado...

Jamás algo así volvería a repetirse. Ella se encargaría de que no ocurriese.

Pero le resultaba condenadamente difícil sin la cooperación de la parte contraria.

Al atardecer del día siguiente, la guerrera y la bardo entraron en Potedaia.

-Adelántate tú - le dijo Xena a su compañera, deteniendo su montura en mitad de la plaza del mercado - Nos veremos luego.

Desconcertada, la rubia bardo la observó desmontar y echar un vistazo apreciativo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó.

-Voy a ver si tienen una habitación libre en la posada - le aclaró la otra mujer sin mirarla, al tiempo que fingía ajustarse una de las botas con aire distraído.

La reacción de su amiga no se hizo esperar, tal y como Xena había imaginado que sería.

-Ni hablar, Xena, tú te quedas en mi casa – dijo Gabrielle con firmeza.

-No.

-¿Qué no? ¿Se puede saber qué tiene de malo mi casa? Está limpia, ¿sabes?

Esforzándose por ocultar la diversión que el vehemente exabrupto de la pequeña rubia le causaba, Xena se rascó la cabeza de forma algo cómica antes de añadir, segura de emplear un argumento que la otra no podría rebatir:

-Gabrielle, sabes tan bien como yo que tu padre no me soporta.

Con expresión abatida, la joven hizo un mohín. Eso, decididamente, no podía refutarlo. De sobra conocía la opinión de su empecinado progenitor con respecto a que ella viajase por ahí con la alta guerrera... en vez de estar en su casita, cuidando de un marido que no deseaba y rodeada de niños alborotadores.

Sí, desde luego que lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba.

-Si no te quiere a ti allí, tampoco a mí - declaró con seguridad la bardo, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Es la boda de tu hermana, ¿no querrás arruinar la celebración, verdad?

La cabeza de la bardo fue abajo inmediatamente y un tenue suspiro escapó de entre sus labios. Ante esas palabras, la joven supo que había perdido decididamente la batalla incluso antes de empezar realmente a luchar. Ya se sentía suficientemente culpable a causa de sus sentimientos como para, además, echar a perder uno de los días más importantes de la vida de su hermana.

-Eh - le dijo Xena, componiendo una amplia sonrisa destinada a animar a su contrita compañera, al tiempo que le colocaba sus manos suavemente sobre los hombros - Yo estaré bien. Ahora ve y saluda a tu familia.

-Hablaré con mi padre - alegó la bardo con expresión avergonzada.

Xena esbozó una media sonrisa con claros tintes irónicos al oírla, evidenciando así su opinión acerca del resultado de semejante conversación... pese a que le agradecía el gesto.

Despidiéndose de la joven con un afectuoso apretón en el hombro, la guerrera tomó a Argo de la brida y se alejó en dirección al reducido edificio de madera que servía de posada. Gabrielle se quedó un momento parada en medio de la plaza, ajena a las voces que coreaban las excelencias de verduras recién cogidas y a los niños que corrían y chillaban, persiguiéndose. Ese era su hogar, pero alguien le había dicho una vez que el hogar estaba donde se hallaba el corazón. Y su corazón marchaba en ese momento calle abajo, perdiéndose entre la gente que iba y venía por el mercado. ¿Por qué el resto del mundo no quería ver lo maravillosa que era esa mujer, tan fuerte y tan frágil a un tiempo? ¿Por qué no le daban una segunda oportunidad? ¿Por qué su padre no la aceptaba?

¿Acaso vería lo que se ocultaba en el corazón de su hija mayor y lo desaprobaba?

Con expresión desdichada, la bardo contempló cómo la alta figura morena desaparecía finalmente de la vista y luego dio media vuelta y se encaminó a su casa.

La joven avanzó sonriente entre la pequeña multitud, sus ojos fijos en el alto y espigado joven de cabello rubio que la esperaba adelante. La tarde era fresca, y una suave brisa agitaba su cabello oscuro, haciendo volar algunos rizos hacia su rostro arrebolado. 

La bardo encontró su mirada emocionada y sonrió, exhibiendo la primera muestra genuina de alegría en varios días. A su espalda, varias voces susurraron lo hermosa que estaba la novia y Gabrielle sonrió nuevamente, orgullosa. Unos ojos de un azul glacial, y, sin embargo, reconfortantemente cálidos, encontraron los suyos, luminosos. Con lo que amenazaba ya convertirse en una eterna sonrisa en el rostro, la bardo contempló por unos instantes a su amiga, evitando apenas que una irreprimible diversión se transluciera en su mirada dichosa. Xena había sido literalmente obligada a formar parte de la pequeña cohorte de damas de honor de Lila. La orgullosa guerrera se había debatido con fiereza, pero, finalmente, había tenido que claudicar ante la sorprendentemente eficaz persuasión de su hermana, cuya pícara sonrisa de triunfo realmente había conseguido hacer remontar el ánimo de la rubia bardo. Y allí estaba ahora: la impresionante y peligrosa Princesa Guerrera vestida candorosamente con un vaporoso e innegablemente favorecedor vestidito azul cielo que hacía juego con los del resto de damas de honor que componían la fila, entre las cuales se contaba ella misma. 

Como no podría haber sido de otro modo.

La joven la observó. Ni un ciego la tomaría por una dulce y recatada doncella. A pesar de su imagen actual, su elevada estatura y su postura erguida y desafiante, así como su aire claramente desenvuelto, evidenciaban su verdadera naturaleza.

Realmente era un lobo con piel de cordero...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo una voz desagradable de pronto - ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una fiesta?

Sabiendo por instinto y experiencia que habría problemas, Gabrielle inmediatamente encontró la mirada glacial de su amiga y la siguió hasta que esta se posó sobre un pequeño y abigarrado grupo de hombres mal encarados y portando garrotes y espadas que innegablemente no eran sino maleantes buscando camorra. 

Y la iban a tener, a juzgar por el peligroso sesgo que estaba tomando la expresión de la guerrera…

Mientras algunos de los hombres de la aldea renuentemente se adelantaban para enfrentar a los recién llegados, la joven rubia mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de la otra mujer, en un mudo intercambio de impresiones y estrategias a seguir. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Xena le indicó a la bardo que protegiese a las mujeres y los niños, que ya comenzaban a replegarse hacia el ara en previsión del posible desenlace de la situación. Abandonando disimuladamente su lugar en la ya descompuesta fila de damas de honor, Gabrielle lo hizo así mientras observaba a su amiga avanzar con paso seguro hacia los maleantes.

-Será mejor que os marchéis, chicos - les advirtió la guerrera, colocándose junto a los aldeanos e ignorando la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzó el padre de su rubia amiga - Aquí no sois bienvenidos.

-¿Y quien nos va a obligar, preciosa, tú? - se burló unos de los hombres, provocando la risa de los otros.

Maldiciéndose para sus adentros por haber accedido a la petición de Lila y usar esas ridículas e inapropiadas ropas, Xena se inclinó un poco y rasgó la hermosa tela de su vestido ceremonial, dejando libres sus piernas antes de declarar con absoluta calma:

-Precisamente.

A continuación, estalló el infierno.

Lanzando su poderoso grito de batalla, la guerrera se lanzó contra los asombrados hombres con una sonrisa cruel en el atractivo y feroz rostro. Gabrielle observó extasiada cómo realizaba una elegante finta, derribando a uno limpia y rápidamente y dejándolo luego fuera de combate con un fuerte codazo en pleno pecho. Inmediatamente, la guerrera saltó sobre uno de los postes engalanados que delimitaban el camino al altar y comenzó a girar incansablemente, aferrada a él con fuerza, pateando a los maleantes una y otra vez donde les pillase. Al cabo de escasos cinco minutos, los tipos echaron a correr despavoridos, batiéndose en clara retirada, y los aldeanos estallaron en sinceros vítores hacia la guerrera, que esbozó una sonrisa incómoda. 

-Has echado a perder un magnífico vestido - la reprendió en broma Lila, que se acercó para darle las gracias junto con algunas de las demás mujeres - Es una pena, te sentaba muy bien.

Por toda respuesta, la morena desvió la vista con un bufido, haciendo reír al pequeño grupo que rodeaba a la novia.

-Bueno, cariño, ¿qué te parece si seguimos adelante con lo nuestro? - preguntó el sonriente novio, aproximándose a ellos y tomando a Lila por la cintura - Esta gente tiene hambre.

La novia se echó a reír y asintió, agarrando al joven por un brazo y haciendo un show de arrastrarlo de regreso al altar, donde el sacerdote aguardaba con una enorme sonrisa de diversión. Con una sonrisa, Xena los observó ir y se volteó hacia su bardo para hacer un comentario, pero la joven ya se alejaba con el resto. De nuevo percibiendo esa tristeza en la mujer que amaba, la guerrera congeló su expresión de diversión al instante. Frunciendo el ceño, se prometió que hablarían seriamente durante la fiesta.

No le gustaba en absoluto verla así, tan apagada. La taciturna era ella...

Esa noche, Lila se acercó a su hermana y se acomodó junto a ella sobre el tronco que le servía de asiento.

-¿Te has ido lejos, eh? - le dijo.

La joven rubia llevaba un buen rato en lo alto de la pequeña colina que dominaba el claro donde estaba teniendo lugar la celebración de bodas.

-¿Eh? - 

Sonriendo ante el evidente despiste de su pariente, Lila meneó la cabeza y la amonestó en broma.

-Estaba mirando las estrellas - se excusó la bardo, entre divertida y avergonzada - Aquí arriba es todo tan precioso... Mira, ¿ves aquella formación? - señaló, algo más animada - Xena me contó una historia muy interesante sobre ella. Algún día la pondré por escrito.

-Gab, perdóname, pero eres tonta - la acusó su hermana después de un momento de silencio, luchando para no carcajearse ante la profunda expresión de desconcierto y ultraje que asomó al rostro de la bardo al escuchar sus palabras.

-Oye, ¿no querrás una buena pelea poco antes de tu noche de bodas, eh? - le dijo la joven con mirada pícara, recuperando parte de su humor - Ya sabes que siempre te gano.

-¡Ja! - bufó la otra - ¡Menuda fanfarronada!

-¿Quieres probar?

-No - negó Lila, poniéndose algo seria antes de conceder : - quizá en otra ocasión. Por cierto, ¿has visto a Xena por ahí? Quería hablar con ella, pero creo que la he perdido, hay tanta gente por aquí hoy...

Era mentira, por supuesto. Acababa de pasar junto a la guerrera hacía apenas un instante. Incluso se habían saludado. Aún le costaba creer lo mucho que había cambiado esa mujer... Al principio había sido tan reservada, fría, y casi huraña... Ella sentía genuino miedo cada vez que su hermana la traía a casa durante sus visitas. Pero ahora se la veía relajada, incluso cómoda entre la gente. Hasta sonreía a menudo. Así era precisamente como ella la había dejado allá abajo, charlando con una de las mujeres sobre algo tan intrascendente y particularmente femenino como la salud de los niños que enferman del estómago. Xena le estaba proporcionando un sencillo remedio a base de flores silvestres a la otra mujer. Lila se recordó mentalmente que debía anotar la receta para cuando le diese uno de esos ataques incontrolables suyos de comer miel a mansalva.

Pero se estaba apartando del tema que la había llevado allí...

Seguramente, era una de las pocas personas que comprendían que semejante transformación se había producido gracias a Gabrielle. Quizá ni esta misma sabía el milagro que había logrado… Lila estaba maravillada de ver cómo la intimidante guerrera ya hasta reía sus bromas tontas… Aunque lo que más le atraía de todo el asunto era la más que patente atracción que bullía entre ambas amigas, aún cuando, tal y como parecía, ambas se empeñasen en hacer oídos sordos a la misma. En un principio, Lila se había quedado de veras perpleja, casi escandalizada ante el hecho. Pero luego había acabado comprendiendo y aceptando. 

Por eso ahora le dolía ver cómo su hermana sufría por tener que ocultar su amor. Un sentimiento que era a todas luces correspondido, no había más que fijarse en la ternura que asomaba a los ojos de la guerrera cuando miraba a la pequeña rubia. ¿Acaso Gabrielle no lo veía?

-¿Sabes? - comenzó, haciendo caso omiso de la tristeza que se había empezado a manifestar los ojos de su hermana al oír nombrar a la otra mujer. Estaba dispuesta a arreglar tan tremendo desbarajuste. Si ella era feliz, los demás también habían de serlo, especialmente si se trataba de sus seres queridos - Cuando conocí a Maikas, sentí algo realmente extraño dentro de mí. En su momento, no sabía qué era. Se trataba de algo completamente nuevo para mí, pero ahí estaba. Cada vez que lo veía se me paraba el corazón, y por los dioses que no podía dejar de mirarlo. Supongo que eso es amor, ¿no?

Esto último lo dijo riendo, en un intento final por quitar hierro al asunto. Gabrielle la secundó, divertida ante su tono, pero Lila se percató de que su regocijo no alcanzaba sus ojos esmeralda.

-¿Has sentido algo así alguna vez? - le preguntó, preparando su ataque final - ¿Con Pérdicas?

Al oír el nombre de su esposo fallecido, la bardo desvió la mirada, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable.

-Sí... y no - contestó finalmente, concentrando su atención en las sandalias que cubrían sus pies.

-¡¿Y por qué no se lo dices?! - estalló la joven de cabello oscuro, conteniendo apenas su vehemencia.

-¿Eh? 

Gabrielle se giró hacia su hermana menor con el desconcierto claramente escrito en sus dulces rasgos.

-Deberías soltarlo, Gab – suspiró Lila, haciendo una mueca - No debe ser bueno tener algo tan grandioso dentro de una y no... ¡Oh, por todos los dioses, no seas tan malpensada, sabes que no me refería a eso!

Ahora le tocó a la bardo reír ante el profundo rubor que inundó el rostro de su hermana, la cual se afanaba de veras en mostrarse convenientemente indignada ante el retorcido sentido que ella le había otorgado a sus palabras deliberadamente. Pero no lo logró, y, finalmente, ambas estallaron en carcajadas hasta que casi se echaron a llorar por el esfuerzo.

-No, ahora en serio, ¿por qué no le dices a Xena lo que sientes por ella? - inquirió Lila cuando pudo parar de reír.

Al oírla, Gabrielle alzó con brusquedad la mirada hacia ella, contemplándola con absoluta estupefacción antes de comenzar a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

-No sé qué quieres decir, Lila - dijo - No te entiendo.

-Déjate de monsergas, hermanita – le espetó la joven morena - Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Dile de una vez a Xena que la amas y acaba con esta tontería.

-¡¿Queé?! Pero, ¿te has vuelto loca? – inquirió Gabrielle, abriendo los ojos como platos - ¿De... de donde has sacado semejante idea? ¡¿Qué yo estoy enamorada de Xena?!

La bardo realmente trataba de mostrarse sólo sinceramente sorprendida ante las palabras de su pariente, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente y lo sabía. ¡Oh dioses! Si Lila, que, con todo lo que ella la quería, no podía ser considerada precisamente el paradigma de la perspicacia, se había dado cuenta, ¿quién más lo habría hecho? ¿Su madre? ¿Su padre? ¡¿Xena?!

No supo qué temía más, la verdad.

-Vamos, no debes avergonzarte por ello. El amor es hermoso en cualquiera de sus formas. ¿No te acuerdas? Tú misma me lo dijiste una vez.

No sabiendo como rebatir sus propias palabras, especialmente cuando eran tan ciertas, Gabrielle agachó la cabeza en señal de rendición.

-¿Lo... lo sabe alguien más... aparte de ti? - preguntó la rubia con voz temblorosa.

-No, no lo creo, tranquila - declaró Lila con convicción.

Ella sabía bien lo poquísimo que su padre tragaba a la imponente mujer guerrera, y era consciente de que su hermana temía su reacción, y la de otros, si su pequeño oscuro secreto llegaba a ser conocido.

-¿Y tú... cómo...?

-¡Oh, no fue difícil! - se ufanó la joven, esbozando una enorme sonrisa de autosatisfacción - Aunque he de confesar que, al principio, estuve un poco perdida – agregó - Pensaba que esa luz que veía en tus ojos cuando la mirabas era simple admiración. Pero, cuando encontré a Maikas, simplemente lo supe sin duda alguna. Porque yo tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima - dijo esto último casi en un susurro, con cierta vergüenza, haciendo sonreír a la otra - Y quiero que sepas que es maravilloso, y que no cambia en absoluto lo que siento por ti. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, además? Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz... como lo soy yo misma ahora.

Gabrielle la miró con ojos brillantes por la emoción. Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus bordes, pero la joven rubia abortó su incipiente intento de esparcirse por sus mejillas con un rápido gesto de su mano.

-Gracias, Lila – declaró con voz ligeramente quebrada. 

Su hermana le sonrió afectuosamente y la abrazó. Ambas permanecieron así por un momento, disfrutando de la calidez y familiaridad perdidas. La bardo sentía como si un gran peso le hubiese sido quitado de encima. Lo único que temía más que el rechazo de la propia Xena era el de su familia. Por suerte, nadie más se había percatado de lo que sucedía y todo podría seguir como hasta entonces. Aunque ya no estaba tan segura de que eso fuese realmente lo mejor...

-¿Y bien, cuándo vas a dar el gran paso? - le preguntó Lila al cabo de un minuto con sonrisa expectante.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, no! De eso nada, ni pienses que voy a bajar ahí y pregonarlo a los cuatro vientos – protestó Gabrielle, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Pues deberías... – replicó Lila, ceñuda.

-¡Ja! No es tan fácil, hermanita – alegó la bardo - ¿Qué crees que dirían papá y mamá? ¡¿Y Xena?!

-Vamos a ver... - habló la joven, tomándose la cuestión con filosofía y comenzando a enumerar sus respuestas por orden, tocándose un dedo de la mano cada vez - Papá probablemente se moriría del susto, no en forma literal, por supuesto. Mamá se quedaría con la boca abierta. Uhmm... sí creo que la mandíbula podría llegarle de veras al suelo – conjeturó - Esto, aunque te parezca improbable, lo digo en sentido literal – añadió, mirando a su hermana a los ojos, que lucían gradualmente espantados conforme ella avanzaba en su exposición - Pero se recuperaría. Y, en cuanto a Xena... bien, ella...

-Ella se pensaría seriamente el dejarme tirada en algún camino después de vapulearme a gusto - alegó Gabrielle con triste vehemencia.

Y un poquito de exageración.

-... creo que estallaría de felicidad – concluyó Lila, aparentemente no habiendo oído las palabras de su hermana. O habiendo eligiendo ignorarlas por absurdas, quizá - Esos ojos tan impresionantes que tiene barrerían el mundo con su calidez – prosiguió con entusiasmo - Y creo que se sentiría tan liberada como tú al oírte decir que la amas.

Completamente aturdida, la bardo miró a su joven pariente como si la creyese loca. Lo que acababa de decir no tenía sentido. No, en absoluto. ¡Pero sonaba tan bien...! 

-¿De donde has sacado esa vena literaria? No, déjalo, ya lo sé. Debe ser un mal de familia... – rezongó, elevando los ojos al bello cielo estrellado - ¿De veras crees lo que acabas de decir? – agregó con tono mal disimuladamente esperanzado.

Sabiendo que había cumplido a la perfección su cometido, Lila sonrió y afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-Está preparada para oírlo, y pienso que tú ya estás preparada para decirlo - alegó, comenzando a levantarse y sacudirse las faldas - Y opino también que éste sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

-¿Qué quieres dec...?

La pregunta que expresaba el desconcierto de Gabrielle nunca llegó a ser terminada, pues la joven rubia contempló atónita cómo su destino se acercaba irremediablemente a ella a pasos agigantados.

Xena estaba subiendo la cuesta con la mirada fija en la figura de ambas hermanas. Había decisión en su caminar, y, de alguna manera, la joven bardo intuyó que, le gustase o no, había llegado, efectivamente, el momento de la verdad. 

-Bueno, yo me voy - anunció Lila cuando la guerrera llegó hasta ellas finalmente - Os dejo para que converséis a gusto.

Xena la miró con expresión de desconcierto mientras la veía descender la colina. Luego, encogiéndose suavemente de hombros, giró su atención a su bardo.

-Espero no haber interrumpido una de esas charlas entre hermanas - dijo en tono bromista, sentándose junto a la joven rubia.

El tronco sobre el que estaban era demasiado estrecho para las dos, así que se vieron obligadas a estar la una muy cerca de la otra. Tanto que sus pieles podrían haberse fundido en una sola. La de la morena era cálida, y atraía a Gabrielle irremisiblemente. Hubiese deseado poder tocarla , como su amiga había hecho con la de su rostro la noche anterior, creyéndola dormida. Había sido tan dulce... Nerviosa, la bardo tragó saliva y miró a su amiga de reojo. A pesar de las palabras de su hermana, le resultaba muy difícil aceptar que quizá la oscura guerrera correspondiese a sus sentimientos. Pero cada vez le resultaba más complicado callar lo que sentía, y sabía perfectamente que esta situación no haría sino empeorar con el tiempo. Debía hacer algo al respecto… Algo definitivo… Y reunir todo su valor para tratar con las consecuencias después. 

Alzando su verde mirada al firmamento, contempló por unos instantes su mágica y serena belleza. Era una noche francamente preciosa. El aire era cálido y soplaba una suave brisa muy agradable. Algunos grillos cantaban a lo lejos… El aroma de la hierba fresca y algunas flores que sólo se abrían al anochecer flotó hasta sus sentidos, y Gabrielle cerró los ojos por un breve instante, aspirándolo con placer. Algo dentro de ella tomó confort en los sonidos y olores de la noche, y de pronto se encontró con fuerzas para hacer lo que sabía debía hacer. Lo que sentía que debía hacer.

Era ahora o nunca. Pero realmente no sabía cómo empezar, así que optó por actuar. 

Haciendo acopio de valor, se recostó contra el sólido y fuerte cuerpo de la otra mujer. Estando tan cerca, pudo percibir cómo el corazón de la guerrera comenzaba a tamborilear con fuerza bajo su pecho. Una lenta pero fulgurante sonrisa fue abriéndose camino en los labios de la joven rubia.

¿Su amiga no estaría tan agitada por su proximidad si no sintiese algo por ella, verdad?

La mera posibilidad la hizo sentirse un poco juguetona. Ignorando la ya acostumbrada rigidez de la otra mujer ante su gesto - Xena se había quedado quieta como un poste al sentirla pegarse a ella - le deslizó los brazos por la cintura y se aferró aún más a ella.

-Perdona - le dijo, sin levantar la cabeza para que la guerrera no viese su sonrisa pícara - ¿podrías abrazarme un ratito? Tengo algo de frío…

-Eh... sí, sí claro - balbuceó Xena, enlazándola con suavidad por la cintura, con la delicadeza de quien toma en sus brazos un bebé, y apoyando a continuación su mentón sobre la cabeza de la rubia.

En verdad, Xena sabía que la actitud de su amiga no tenía nada de raro. En ocasiones anteriores, cuando el tiempo no era precisamente cálido, ambas se habían acurrucado la una junto a la otra para darse calor… Aunque esta vez la guerrera de algún modo intuía que era diferente. La bardo jamás había tomado la iniciativa en esos momentos en que ella se permitía la libertad de abrazarla fingiendo que se trataba de algo meramente casual e inofensivo. La cosa la incomodaba un poco, la hacía sentir extraña… Amén de provocar que su estómago diese saltos mortales y sus entrañas aparentemente amenazasen con licuarse de un momento a otro.

-Eh... Gabrielle, yo... – comenzó.

Pero Gabrielle pronto la cortó, temiendo que la otra mujer fuese a poner fin al delicioso contacto que estaban compartiendo.

-¿No te molesta, verdad? – inquirió con fingida inocencia, estrechando más su abrazo mientras sentía cómo el corazón de su amiga retumbaba ya con más fuerza que los truenos del mismísimo Zeus.

-No... no, claro – mintió Xena, tragando saliva. En verdad, no es que estar así abrazada a la mujer de sus sueños la molestase. Era más bien que resultaba tremendamente perturbador. Y también altamente peligroso para su resolución de no actuar sobre sus sentimientos - Es que... yo quería hablar contigo acerca de estos últimos días. Has estado muy rara, callada, ¿qué te ocurre?

_Eso es. Perfecto_ – se felicitó la Princesa Guerrera, sonriendo para sus adentros – _Recurrir a un tema de conversación inocuo… más o menos… Buena estrategia._

La morena pensaba que sustituir un tipo de preocupación por otro le facilitaría las cosas. Gabrielle, por su parte, dio también la bienvenida al giro en la conversación. Sería un buen comienzo para llegar al asunto que tenía la intención de tratar. 

-Tranquila, ahora estoy bien – dijo, apretándose un poquito más contra el cálido cuerpo de la otra mujer - De hecho, comienzo a sentirme cada vez mejor.

-¡Ah!... Bien... me alegro – replicó Xena, tragando audiblemente. La cosa no estaba resultando… No si Gabrielle seguía acurrucándose así contra ella - Yo.. bueno, pensé que tú... a causa de Pérdicas… Por favor, si el tema te hace sufrir, dímelo y no diré una palabra más - pausó la guerrera, en su voz un fuerte matiz de remordimiento.

¡Demonios! Las palabras no eran lo suyo, y se le estaba haciendo francamente complicado preguntarle.

La bardo había levantado la cabeza al captar una delatora nota de inquietud en su voz, y, contemplando la curiosa mirada de esos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes suyos, la guerrera estuvo a punto de perderse. Ella estaba tan cerca... y en sus brazos. Podría besarla y la joven no tendría opción a resistirse siquiera. 

Desviando la cabeza para no hacer algo irreparable, Xena desvió la mirada, fijando su atención en algún punto indefinido de las sombras rodeándolas. Repentinamente, unas manos suaves tomaron su rostro y, sin previo aviso, la cara de Gabrielle estuvo casi pegada a la suya. Sin darle tiempo para asombrarse siquiera, la joven unió sus labios a los suyos, dulcemente, y la besó. Fue una caricia suave al principio, pero poco a poco se fue prolongando y adquiriendo un cariz ciertamente apasionado al que Xena no pudo evitar sino dar una entusiasta bienvenida. La bardo se adhería a ella con un ansia que casi rivalizaba con la suya propia, enlazando su cuello con los brazos, como si no quisiese dejarla ir. Esto encendió a la guerrera, que la asió con más fuerza y la besó con mayor profundidad, haciendo que la joven rubia se estremeciese y suspirase con profundo deleite.

Si en algún momento la bardo había dudado acerca de la verdadera identidad del autor de aquel beso que recibió cuando Xena murió y ocupó temporalmente el cuerpo de Autolycus, ahora todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas. Nadie podía besar de aquella manera: provocándole esas sensaciones tan poderosas y obligándola a responder con una pasión que ella misma no sabía que poseía.

-Te amo- susurró Gabrielle con fervor cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron.

Aún se hallaban unidas por un férreo abrazo, y Xena la sujetaba contra su cuerpo con feroz posesividad. Sus ojos azules la contemplaban con expresión maravillada y asombrada a la vez, y la joven sintió ganas de reír como una niña. Su alma estaba volando libre en esos momentos, mientras su corazón se hundía en la mirada cálida de esos ojos de hielo.

-Yo creía que estabas triste porque todo este asunto de tu hermana te recordaba a tu propia boda con Pérdicas - musitó Xena.

-No - negó Gabrielle con rotundidad, aunque un leve deje de tristeza empañó su, hasta entonces, luminosa mirada a la mención de su marido – Pérdicas siempre ocupará un lugar muy especial en mi corazón – declaró - Pero no, la razón por la que he estado tan triste estos días era porque sentía que Lila iba a tener algo que yo jamás tendría: un amor. _Tu_ amor – enfatizó - Es horrible sentir celos de la propia hermana de una, ya lo sé – finalizó, bajando avergonzada la cabeza.

¿Pensaría su amiga que ella era una mala persona después de todo? Tanto como la guerrera parecía empeñarse en negar esa posibilidad, Gabrielle era bien consciente de que también había zonas oscuras dentro en su alma…

Contemplando la expresión contrita que se había adueñado del rostro de la joven de cabello dorado, Xena no pudo refrenar la poderosa oleada de ternura que la invadió de pronto. Tomándola de la barbilla, alzó su rostro hacia ella y la besó de nuevo, dejando que todo su amor se manifestase en ese beso.

-No te sientas culpable, mi amor - le dijo, saboreando las últimas dos palabras. ¡Qué agradable era poder llamarla así por fin, y cuán libre se sentía al hacerlo! En esos momentos, podría enfrentarse a todo un ejército con sólo la dicha que inundaba su espíritu como escudo -Y jamás deberás temer que yo te abandone -continuó, mirándola con renovada intensidad, comprendiendo ahora, a la luz de las recientes revelaciones, la verdadera razón que se había ocultado tras el abatimiento de su amiga - Jamás podría hacer tal cosa aunque quisiera. Eres mi luz, mi alma entera, ¿cómo conseguiría vivir sin eso? – finalizó, con sonrisa profundamente tierna.

Gabrielle se sintió derretir por dentro, atrapada en esa devastadora mirada, la sonrisa y el tono de las palabras de la morena. Tanto como estas mismas.

-Ámame – pidió con voz susurrante.

No necesitó repetirlo, pues era lo la guerrera más deseaba en el mundo. Ciñendo de nuevo su figura con una mezcla de fuerza y delicadeza que era la esencia misma de Xena, la mujer de ojos azul hielo la arrastró consigo al suelo. Y allí, sobre la hierba, en mitad de la noche, sus cuerpos se unieron como hacía mucho lo habían hecho también sus almas.

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo - gruño el anciano, observando cómo su hija mayor terminaba de empaquetar sus escasas pertenencias.

-Xena y yo tenemos que ir a Kalydón, nos esperan allí - trató de explicarle la joven, aún sabiendo que era un esfuerzo del todo inútil. Su progenitor nunca comprendería, por mucho que al parecer ella lo intentase, por qué lo que hacían era tan importante para ambas - Nos habíamos puesto ya en camino cuando llegó el mensaje de Lila. Es urgente que vayamos allá, padre.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de tonterías y a sentar la cabeza? - le espetó el hombre - Mira a tu hermana, ella ha hecho lo correcto. ¿Por qué no te buscas tú también una marido y dejas de vagabundear por el mundo con esa...?

-¡Padre! - exclamó Gabrielle, girándose bruscamente, en su voz un airado reproche - Esa mujer es mi amiga, alguien muy importante para mí, y me gustaría que no te expresases así de ella. 

Su progenitor claramente resintió su defensa de la guerrera, y, contemplando su severo semblante, la bardo lo miró con dolor.

-¿Por qué la odias? – inquirió con tono quedo - ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡¿Y me lo preguntas?! – estalló su interlocutor, con gesto de genuina indignación - ¡Ella te sacó de tu hogar, te alejó de nosotros: tu familia! ¡Secundó tus tonterías, dando alas a esa fantasía tuya que los dioses sabrán de quien has heredado, y te llevó por esos mundos... a pasar peligros!

-¡No! – replicó Gabrielle con vehemencia, furtivas lágrimas comenzando a agolparse en su mirada  - Ella me abrió las puertas del mundo. Yo deseaba viajar, conocer otros lugares, otras gentes. ¡Me ahogaba aquí encerrada! ¿No lo entiendes? Padre, por favor... - mirando el gesto airado del hombre mayor con desaliento, la joven acabó de recoger sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta - Ella no me llevó, yo la seguí. Y volvería a hacerlo. Iría tras ella adonde me pidiese... – afirmó con inamovible decisión, deteniéndose en el umbral - Pero si no puedes aceptarla, entonces tampoco me aceptas a mí – concluyó con un triste murmullo.

Sin decir adiós, la joven abandonó la casa con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro. Acababa de darle un ultimátum a su propio padre, y no estaba muy segura de qué consecuencias tendría eso sobre su vida, pero no dudaba que había sido una medida necesaria.

Su padre era demasiado testarudo como para intentar razonar con él.

Fuera, junto al camino, Xena la esperaba montada sobre Argo. Al verla, la guerrera le dedicó una fulgurante sonrisa que elevó su alma y borró de un plumazo todas su preocupaciones. No necesitaba a nadie más si la tenía a su lado… y menos si ese alguien no la amaba tanto como para amar a aquellos a quienes ella amaba. 

De repente, la morena se puso seria y fijó una mirada amenazante en algún punto a su espalda. Extrañada, la bardo se giró. Por el sendero, su padre avanzaba con la determinación de un ariete tocando a las puertas de un castillo. 

Después de ese alarde, su reuma se iba a resentir bastante, ¡pero qué se le iba a hacer, era un viejo empecinado!

Contemplándolo acercarse con una expresión hierática en el rostro, Gabrielle se prometió que, si se atrevía a insultar a la mujer que amaba, como en efecto parecía querer indicar la furibunda expresión con que estaba obsequiando a la guerrera, no regresaría más que para visitar a su hermana y a su madre.

¿Por qué diantre no podía él comprender y aceptar que ella era su felicidad? ¡Dioses, era tan injusto...!

-Dentro de dos meses es el cumpleaños de tu madre - le dijo el anciano con un tono de voz seco, mirando a ambas con acritud - ¿Vendrás a celebrarlo con tu familia?

-Tal vez - alegó la bardo, en el mismo tono - Pero no vendré sola.

Era una clara advertencia, pero también le estaba dando la oportunidad de retractarse de su penosa invitación, aunque en su interior deseaba de veras que no lo hiciese.

-Os esperaremos entonces - habló el hombre al fin.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Gabrielle le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, papá. Nos veremos pronto.

El hombre mayor gruñó una respuesta, pero la joven vio el sospechoso brillo de sus ojos. Abrazándolo por última vez, se giró y, entregando la alforja a su guerrera, asió la mano que esta le tendía y subió sobre el lomo de Argo, pasando los brazos alrededor de la cintura de su compañera en un gesto que ahora cobraba una nueva dimensión en su familiaridad. La sonrisa que brilló en el rostro de Gabrielle rivalizó con la de la otra mujer, que giró la cabeza en su dirección y la miró con infinitas ternura y pasión antes de finalmente espolear a su montura para que se pusiera en marcha. Apretada contra la espalda acorazada de su amante, la joven contempló el camino que se abría ante ellas con el alma completamente libre de preocupaciones por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**FIN.**

  
Copyright@Rocio.   
  



End file.
